


Sweet Candyman

by Welsh_Woman



Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski Can Cook, Stiles Stilinski Cares For The Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'chocolate'
Relationships: Hinted Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship
Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Candyman

It was the classic choice of this month and Stiles had spent the past several days looking up various ways to make, shape, and box this delightful treat.

The cooking was pretty easy; there were a bunch of absolutely, mind bendingly complicated recipes - how the _fuck_ are you supposed to temper this with limited counter space and without some sort of high priced counter top accessory, anyway??? - but Stiles believed that simple was better (and less of a chance for him to fuck it all up six ways to Sunday).

Shaping was a little difficult, but Stiles knows that he won out in the end. Sure, none of the designs he made was going to win him any contests, but they were functional and held together, so he was happy with the results.

Boxing was where he felt he needed a bit of help. As both a poor high school student and unsure how to present this without people getting the wrong idea - no matter that he **_knew_** that there was going to be a bit of teasing - he spent most of his time on YouTube, watching how-to videos on making handmade boxes.

Folding and cutting and pasting them together was another cinch, after he destroyed about half a dozen of them practicing. But no one was going to see those ones, so that was a moot point anyway.

Smiling to himself as he looks over his creations, Stiles feels a sense of accomplishment and even a bit of giddy anticipation for the first time in a long while when it came to this particular holiday.

The next day, he starts off by giving a box to Scott, meeting up with his best friend in front of the school doors and getting a gleeful crowing as soon as Scott spies the box.

Next is Erica, the blonde leaning against his locker with a smug smirk as he presents it to her with all the flourishing of a knight requesting his lady’s favor. Boyd playfully - Stiles _hopes_ \- growls at the spectacle, which just makes Stiles offer the man his own brightly colored container.

Isaac eyeballs the box like he’s expecting something to pop out and bite him, while both Lydia and Jackson look at him like he’s crazy before giving him their own gestures of appreciation; with Lydia’s small smile and Jackson’s punch to his shoulder that is much softer than any others that he received from the lacrosse player.

Danny quips that this is a _way_ better way to ask him out than if Stiles was attractive to gay guys, making Stiles flustered and gripe back that Danny needed to let things **_go_**.

The hacker just laughed at him.

When school ends and they make it to the new Pack house, Stiles presents the biggest box, the one that he spent the most time and effort on, and almost threw in the towel before he even really began, to their Alpha.

The small smile that graces Derek's face when he sees the howling wolf, eyes a drop of red coloring, makes the whole thing worth it.


End file.
